


Resident Shakespeare Nerd

by IambicKentameter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannon Disabled Bran, College AU, I will never get sick of these AU's, Librarian AU, M/M, Shakespeare, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter





	Resident Shakespeare Nerd

“What the  _ fuck _ did you just say?”

Bran was getting heated. Not only had some straight boy in his history of sexuality class said that gay people couldn’t have existed before the 1920’s, but his sister had called him that morning and told him that she couldn’t help him move into his new apartment on friday, which meant that he had gone from having two pairs of hands and one pair of legs to just a single pair of hands. Oh, and Summer was getting his stomach pumped, because he’d eaten something inedible ( _ again) _ and was in ‘doggy hospital’.

So Bran was already Drenched from his own personal metaphorical raincloud, and the moron in front of him to check out at the library had just said possibly the dumbest thing Bran had ever heard.

“Seriously, what the  _ fuck _ did you just say?!” He snapped again, now that he’d caught the guy’s attention.

“Oh, we were talking about the drama department.” The guy explained casually. “I don’t get why they keep putting on Shakespeare plays when that guy’s been out of style for a while now. Like, put on something important for once.”

“Do you honestly think that Shakespeare wasn’t important?!” Bransethed. “He was the man of the millennium! He defined modern day literature!”

The guy shook his head. “Bullshit. No queer dead guy could ever inspire something as great as  _ this. _ ” He held up  _ Fight Club _ , the book he’d just checked out. “This is allll Chuck, my man.”

“Oh my god.” The librarian who’d checked them out interrupted with a groan, rubbing his eyes, a pained look on his face. “Please, stop talking.”

“What?”

The librarian looked just about as pissed as Bran felt. “Chuck Palahniuk is an out gay man. He lives with another man. He showed it in the  _ Fight Club 2 _ graphic novel, it’s also, you know, on the internet. Shakespeare influenced so much more than your nimrodic little brain could possibly comprehend.” The librarian stood. “Get out of my library.”

“What?!” The guy balked.

“Get out. Shakespeare guy is right, and you’re a moron. Please leave.”

Bran watched the guy leave in utter awe before rolling up to the counter and handing over his stack of books. “Woah.”

“Sorry. Morons like that drive me nuts.” The librarian stuck his hand out for Bran to shake. “Jojen Reed, resident Shakespeare Nerd.”

“Bran Stark.” Bran returned. “Fellow nerd. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jojen cleared his throat while busying himself checking Bran out (Checking out his books, rather.) and stealing glances at the other. “So, uh, that guy brought up Shakespeare because they’re putting on  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ next weekend…” He trailed off, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“You should go with me.” Bran gave him a confident grin. “I’d love to have the pleasure of your company.”


End file.
